Fifty
by B00k Freak
Summary: My 50 sentences random word generator challenge, all BB/Rae. Enjoy! Please R&R!


**a.n. OKAY! 50 sentences challenge! I used more than one sentence for a couple, does that disqualify me? LOL! Happy new years everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Usual, I own nothing, cry cry cry, can't you accept it by now?**

**Talent**

Raven had never noticed how talented he was until he had taken her hand and lead her onto the dance floor.

**Waited**

As they journeyed into the catacombs of the old library Beast boy wondered why Raven had run away and hoped that she'd be back soon because he was worried about her.

**Bite**

There were some mornings when the two thanked whatever gods there were that their uniforms were turtlenecks.

**Pivot**

That one movement which had spelt death for Beast boy for years now shocked him beyond belief when she turned around, whispered, "Damn you." And kissed him.

**Elegantly**

Beast boy didn't know how someone could smash Cinderblock to kingdom come like that and still make it look graceful, but she managed it.

**Curses**

Raven had only ever cast a curse once, other than that she always cast spells and Beast boy knew why. So when a particularly cheesy villain had screamed 'Curse you!' at her, he was the one who made her a cup of tea later and reiterated that she wasn't alone.

**Past**

Their histories was not something they generally talked about as a team which was why it was gratifying when one night on the roof beneath the starry sky they had shared and relished in the fact that no one else knew as much about the other as they did.

**Centimeter**

Watching the tiny green mouse tear apart the venomous spider she realized that no matter what, he'd always be trying to protect her.

**Sedative**

Everyone knew how easily Beast boy could make her angry, but what no one knew was how easily he could dispel the same emotion.

**Barrage**

As Beast boy fled the common room under an assault of various objects cloaked in dark energy he took heart from the fact that they were all soft items and that she may not hate him as much as she sometimes pretended.

**Strangled**

After they had watched 'Star Wars' Beast boy continuously referred to Raven as Princess Leia but after she demonstrated her powers with 'the force' he conceded that she was more like Vader, before she completely cut off his air supply.

**Outward**

To the public they appeared to be merely teammates, to the other titans they seemed to be fighting every other day. But they both knew that this was a lie, and the fighting was a cover for something far more meaningful.

**Oh**

Sometimes, looking at her, it was the only sound he could make, he was met with her usual sardonic smirk but that was because if she had tried to speak herself she would have only have been able to say that too.

**Camouflage**

People thought Beast boy was good at hiding himself, but he knew he had nothing on Raven, who disguised herself every day, going out into the world pretending she had no feelings, when he knew how delicate she was.

**Décor**

When she had nightmares the furnishings of her room didn't do a lot to calm her down, at least that was the excuse she used when she knocked on his door.

**Pacifist**

It was difficult to believe sometimes that Raven didn't believe in the overuse of violence, but then Beast boy realized that she had never really hurt him and that all the threats may have been overcompensation.

**Enrage**

Anger was what Raven turned to when Beast boy annoyed her, but what made her even angrier was when Terra turned up and suddenly he stopped trying to get her attention.

**Enthralling**

Though every second was more risk of her noticing him there, Beast boy couldn't help but stare as she meditated in the common room, looking completely at peace and absolutely beautiful.

**Procrastinated**

The first time he had heard the word he thought it meant something dirty. Now he knew he and Raven had been doing it for years.

**Paradoxically**

As Raven sat beside the crying green boy in the darkness of the night she decided he was most definitely a paradox. How else could he be so happy during the day but be haunted by such demons at night?

**Away**

Sitting alone on what was left of his pod; all he could think of was Raven and how she was stuck fighting Psimon and Kid Wykkyd alone. He hoped she was okay, but somehow, with every titan under attack and his communicator exploding, he doubted it.

**Opposite**

People thought that they weren't alike, which in a way was true. Their stories were similar but the way they dealt with them was infinitely different, it was only when they were alone and their pretenses dropped that their similarities showed.

**Ludicrous **

That, Raven decided, summed up their relationship perfectly.

**Dye**

Although he was probably going to depart this life here and now, Beast boy couldn't help but notice how cute Raven looked in green.

**Half**

They were like magnets, facing each other one way they would only repel, but to change the circumstances, when one of them changed their stance, they could never stay apart.

**Heating**

"Never mention this again, okay?" She said as, in the frigid temperature of the arctic, they had to share her cloak to keep warm.

**Surrounded**

The two titans looked around. There were villains on every side, closing in with evil smiles on their faces. Finally they looked at each other with matching daring grins. "I feel a bit sorry for them, don't you?"

**Substitute**

Raven thought that Beast boy loved Terra, but in reality he only hung out with her because she was like Raven, only less introverted. In the end he realized she was no replacement for the original.

**Mumble**

Beast boy's ears were very sensitive, and it was this that gave him hope, when late at night he could hear the empath talking in her sleep.

**Thwart**

The other three didn't notice how protective they were of each other until when they encountered Adonis and a slightly more matured Soto in his ship it took them less than thirty seconds to reduce them to scrap metal. When they noticed the others starting they both said, "What?"

**Hospitality**

_Her room's nice. _Thought Beast boy as he curled up on her bed as a cat, though it was the sleeping girl hugging him close that really kept him there.

**Unison**

Starfire noticed how synchronized they were even more so than they did, the small movements and hand gestures when they spoke She knew what it meant and waited for them to realize, giving them the odd nudge in the right direction.

**Nocturnal**

Raven was by nature an insomniac, and Beast boy had several nocturnal creatures inside him which demanded he stay up, so it was only natural that they spent some nights sitting together in the common room talking.

**Disclosed **

Raven never really let much about herself be known, not her feelings not her history, but Beast boy was especially skilled at understanding what she _didn't_ say.

**Hope**

When Raven was worried about Beast boy, rather than sitting around wondering and hoping he was okay, she went and found out for herself, making him okay if he wasn't. Sometimes facades were overrated.

**Pray**

Raven had always been scornful of religion, which given her heritage was not surprising, but it was late at night in the hospital room, with Beast boy so pale he was almost unrecognizable that she started praying.

**Forfeit**

No matter how many times Raven threw him from the tower window or hit him with cursed objects he never gave up, and though she'd rather jump out the window herself than admit it, she was glad he didn't.

**Follow**

Raven could always find the changeling because of his emotions. He left a distinct trail of forced cheer behind him wherever he went which were easier for her to follow than a trail of arrows.

**Rich**

When the titans had disbanded neither of them had had any money, but when one partner goes on to be a famous author and the other becomes a zoologist a certain amount of income will show itself.

**Cruelty**

The one thing Beast boy couldn't stand was people laughing at him, which was why he told jokes; so people would laugh _with_ him, but no matter how annoying it was that Raven never laughed with him he took gratification from the fact that she never laughed at him either.

**Finding**

No one knew, but after the apocalypse with Trigon, after Raven had died and come back to life, she had returned to the old library to retrieve a small coin which proved that he would stand by her no matter what.

**Family**

When Beast boy asked Raven if she thought of him as family and she said 'no' he was disappointed until she elaborated by saying, "Because if you were my family, this," she kissed him, "would be weird."

**Ideal**

They both knew they weren't perfect, but when they were together in the little moments, just talking or even sitting in silence watching the stars, they could think of nothing they'd rather be doing.

**Underestimate**

Many people thought Beast boy wasn't brave, but no one else would knock on Raven's door day after day, risking his good health in the process just to see her smile.

**Dread**

Dread. That was the only emotion she could summon when he had gone running after Terra's doppelganger, and no one, not even Raven herself, noticed the explosion in the building site.

**Flour**

It wasn't until when he was depressed about being green, she dumped a kilogram of flour on him and Beast boy realized that Raven really did care.

**Combining**

Very few people thought green and purple went well together, but when their friends saw them side by side they were part of those few.

**Figures**

No one knew, but at the bottom of Beast boy's clothes drawer there were five small stone statues of the titans. He knew from experience that it would end one day, but he'd be damned if he had nothing to remember them all by.

**Hereby**

Raven never thought she'd be happy to see a priest, but hearing him speak now, it was the happiest moment of her life. "I hereby pronounce you…"

**a.n. Yes I know, some are weird and all are cheesy. JUST IN CASE! If anyone thinks of a fic from any of the phrases above FEEL FREE TO USE THEM! I'd request you let me know so I can read it.**

**ALSO! There's a TT challenge on my profile page if anyone's interested. I'm not sure what I'd do with it if I wrote it :P**


End file.
